Child of the Omnitrix (Completion Uncertain)
by Girly Glorious
Summary: One of Ben's alien forms, Big Chill, lays eggs that hatch into baby Necrofriggians. They all fly away into space, except one. When it's revealed that the remaining hatchling would be unable to survive in the wild, Ben must adopt the alien baby as his own. What experiences await Ben and his child? Events will be rewritten, new things will occur...
1. The One That Couldn't

**Welcome reader, to Child of the Omnitrix! This is the first fan fiction I've ever posted on this website, so I hope it'll be a good impression. Also, I think it'd be a good idea to quickly say why the rating is K+. I use mild cursing ("crap" and "damn" mostly) and later in the story, there will be some likely minor violence, with _the possible_ death of characters. (Not sure on that yet though.) Nothing super gruesome or something, but I think it's fair to note what to expect from this story. **

**Anywho, I'll end this segment so you can start reading. Thank you!**

* * *

 **Ben 10: Alien Force. Season 2, episode 4. "Save the last dance."**

 ****Prologue****

* * *

The sky was dark with little, twinkling stars scattered throughout. It was a cool, crisp night, and it seemed like everything would be quite ordinary on a calm night like this. But of course, ever since Ben Tennyson had put the Omnitrix back on not long ago, nothing was normal in Bellwood.

Gwen Tennyson, a fifteen-year-old girl, and her friends, Kevin Levin and Julie Yamamoto, had just watched something bizarre occur right in front of their very eyes.

Kevin had just smashed open a metal dome that a Necrofriggian had built right outside of Bellwood. But this wasn't just any ordinary Necrofriggian, _this_ was Ben Tennyson, a "protector" of the universe, currently in one of his alien transformations he named, "Big Chill."

Something weird had been going on with Ben lately, he didn't totally seem like his normal self. Every night for the last few days, he would turn into Big Chill on impulse against his will. He'd then go on a rampage throughout Bellwood, doing things like consuming metal and gulping lava.

When he would transform back into a human, he never remembered anything, and would just find himself beside a ditch in the ground, oblivious to anything he had just done.

Ben's girlfriend, Julie, had informed him of his unusual behaviors and was investigating for him to find out why this was happening. She'd observe him from a distance whenever he transformed into Big Chill, and noted down the actions he did accordingly. She did this for two nights straight, but both times, she never figured out _why_ Big Chill was doing this, since those both times he escaped her. The first time by phasing through a brick wall, and the second time by flying through Monongahela Foundry.

Julie finally called Kevin and Gwen to help her when she couldn't keep up with him the second time. They locked on his Omnitrix coordinates, allowing them to find Ben's location. They eventually found Big Chill sitting atop a giant, metal dome, that looked like it had been built by Big Chill himself. However, it turned out that Big Chill wasn't building something lethal to destroy Bellwood; it was actually a giant nest. Big Chill had laid eggs!

It sounds impossible since Ben is male and always shapeshifts into male alien species respectively, but Necrofriggians reproduce asexually. There is no such thing as a male and female of their species. Every Necrofriggian reproduce naturally by themselves every eighty years. And Ben, being able to shapeshift into a Necrofriggian, apparently had to perform this behavior.

Once Gwen, Kevin, and Julie found this suspicious metal dome, Kevin ran up and punched into the top of it, which busted a hole in the nest. After getting sprayed in "maggot goo," bubble-shaped eggs floated out and into the air.

They hovered motionlessly for a few seconds, before morphing into small, cute, chubby Necrofriggians that made the sweetest purring and chirping sounds.

The babies flew over and clustered around Big Chill to greet him, before flying off into the moonlight. However, the littlest one, the runt, hesitated to fly away with its siblings and just hovered idly in front of Big Chill.

"Go on," encouraged Big Chill, the baby hovering above his hands as he raised them. "Fly..."

The little runt then gathered the courage to follow its siblings and flew away after them, not to be seen again for a very long time.

After that, Ben changed back into his regular teenage-boy form in a bright green flash. Gwen, Kevin, and Julie then explained the actions he had just done since Ben once again had no memory of had just occurred moments ago. Once they told him about the whole situation, Julie took a very embarrassed and dumbfounded Ben Tennyson home on her moped.

Big Chill's nesting instincts never took over Ben again since during the incident, and Ben remained his normal self, continuing to fight crime and save lives with the power of the Omnitrix.

But what would have happened if that runt hadn't flown away when it did? What if it stayed with Ben, and refused to leave him like it should've by instinct?

Perhaps there was some reason in particular that the runt actually _couldn't_ leave Ben and follow its siblings even if it wanted to. A reason serious enough that it would never survive to maturity in the wild? Ben would then have to make a very hard decision; whether to take it under his care as its parent while _still_ managing the responsibilities he carried as a hero, or to neglect the runt for it to surely perish within a day. And if Ben did make the choice to adopt the alien child, how would it affect the future events that occurred throughout his life, and what different experiences would it give Ben? Would it maybe change him as a person as well? But perhaps the most perplexing question would be who the alien would become as a being under Ben's example...

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 **"The One That Couldn't"**

Thirteen of Big Chill's newly hatched babies had started to fly away, the little aliens purring and chirping sweetly as they began their journey up into the endless galaxy of stars. Gwen, Julie, and Kevin were standing on top of Big Chill's nest, watching in awe and perplexity, Kevin being probably the most baffled and "weirded-out" of the three.

However, as thirteen of newly-hatched Necrofriggians flew up into the sky, the fourteenth one, the littlest baby that was only half the size of the other Necrofriggians, didn't follow them. It simply hovered in front of Big Chill, chirping in an anxious manner.

The little Necrofriggian was afraid and unsure of leaving out on its own, and didn't want to join its siblings on the long trip they were taking to their home planet, Kylmyys.

Something else was clearly very wrong with the little runt. It had a much more difficult time staying in the air compared to the rest of its siblings, who were almost effortlessly flying without an issue as if they had been soaring for many years. It flapped its wings vigorously in a struggle, barely able to keep itself in the air. The runt was slowly sinking to the ground, despite the effort of its tiny, delicate wings.

"Go on," encouraged Big Chill, putting his hands under the little Necrofriggian. "Fly..."

Big Chill raised his hands a little higher, which caused the little alien to hover higher itself. It turned to watch its siblings fly further and further away, still hovering in the air above Big Chill's hands. The runt continued struggling to fly, flapping its wings rapidly and vigorously, wobbling around in the air, unable to remain steady.

The runt, however, felt prone to following its instinct like all the other Necrofriggian hatchlings, and instinctively knew that it wasn't supposed to stay with its parent. It mentally debuted whether it should start following its flock of siblings like it was expected to, or stay with Big Chill. The baby seemed to of already realized that it wasn't as strong as the rest of its siblings, and knew that it wouldn't be able to keep up with them, and was leaning towards the latter.

"Fly, little one," encouraged Big Chill once again, beginning to get a bit impatient, not seeming to acknowledge the fact that the runt was struggling to fly. "Go to Kylmyys where you belong."

The little Necrofriggian chirped in distress, still refusing to follow its siblings into space. The runt glided down from Big Chill's hands, and when it did, it was so unstable that it nearly crashed right into the ground, barely stopping its plummet by catching the wind under its wings. When it landed, it didn't fold its wings into a cloak like other Necrofriggians do. Its wings just drooped down weakly onto the ground, as the little chill sat there motionless. One could assume that the runt simply didn't yet know how to do that particular behavior.

"What's going on?" asked Julie, turning to Kevin in confusion, hoping for an answer from him.

"Not sure.." replied Kevin uncertain, looking at the situation they were beholding, his eyes squinting and his arms crossed over his chest. "That hatchling should be outta here already. I've heard of some rare cases when a Necrofriggian won't follow its natural instinct, but I never thought I'd actually see it for myself. Frankly, I didn't believe it."

"What happens if the baby doesn't leave?" asked Gwen in concern with a raised eyebrow, her hands on her hips.

Big Chill stood there staring at the little Necrofriggian on the ground. He seemed just as perplexed as Kevin, Gwen, and Julie was.

"Short answer," replied Kevin, looking at Gwen. "I don't think that hatchling will last long. Not sure on that, but it's a good guess. Wanna hear the long answer?"

"I'm _thinking_ I _might_ want to take the short answer," said Gwen, showing an expression of grimace. "Although if Ben doesn't change back soon, I think I might find out anyway."

Fortunately, Gwen never did have to see the answer for herself. Big Chill was suddenly engulfed in a brief flash of green light. Once the light faded, a very confused Ben Tennyson stood there. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind, once again having zero memory of the events that had just occurred; everything seemed hazy.

"Wha...what's going on?" mumbled Ben as if he had just woken from a nap, his hand on his forehead. "What happened?"

Suddenly, Ben heard something chirping below. He looked down, and when he saw it, he was dumbfounded. He saw the tiny, plump Necrofriggian sitting on the ground, looking up at him equally as baffled as he was.

The runt seemed perplexed about the fact that where its parent once stood, now stood a random teenage boy it had never seen before. However, although the little runt had no grasp on the concept of shapeshifting, it felt some kind of gut feeling that this unknown boy was, in fact, the same being, thus, still its parent.

Ben certainly didn't have a mutual knowledge.

"Aaand who's _this_ , exactly?" asked Ben, taking several steps forward, his arms pointing at the little alien as he gazed at his friends for an answer.

Kevin, Gwen, and Julie slid down the metallic nest and walked up to Ben.

Gwen and Kevin exchanged looks, while Julie took out her notepad and flipped through several of the pages without saying a word. After a few moments, she looked up at Ben again.

"You might wanna sit down for this one," replied Julie, throwing the notepad behind her. It seemed it wouldn't be necessary to explain this situation.

* * *

 **I'm so grateful you read to the end of this first chapter! This is the first fanfiction I've ever posted and started on this website, and I want it to be a really good example of my skills and abilities!**

 **In the next chapter, Gwen, Kevin, and Julie have to break the news to Ben that he is now a father to alien babies, similar to how they did in the canon episode. Ben will then have to make the tough decision; accept the child as his own, or neglect it for it to possibly perish? What will his choice be? Find out in the next chapter!**

 **Also, what do you think is keeping the little runt from flying properly? That will also be revealed fairly soon! ;)**


	2. The Decision

**Welcome to the second chapter of Child of the Omnitrix! Previously, Big Chill had laid eggs that hatched into baby Necrofriggians. Although thirteen of them flew up into space and are now out of the question, the same can't be said for the fourteenth hatchling. For some unknown reason, it didn't fly after them like it was expected to. Ben just transformed back into his normal human self, and noticed the little alien sitting beside him. Kevin, Gwen, and Julie now have some explaining to do for him...**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **"The Decision"**

Kevin, Gwen, and Julie explained the whole situation to Ben since he had no memory of what he had just previously done as Big Chill. No memory of his rampage, building a nest didn't ring a bell, and he didn't remember laying eggs. Ben seated himself on a nearby rock, listening to everything. He was utterly dumbfounded by what they told him. Also, in order to better prove to Ben that what they were telling him was in fact completely true, Kevin used some form of portable device to show him a recording of the other Necrofriggian children, that had flown away earlier.

"Yep, those are your kids," said Kevin, showing Ben the recording. "They all flew up into space, but for some reason, the little runt didn't follow them."

Ben swung his head behind him and looked at the runt, who in turn looked back at him. It fluttered its wings rapidly, chirping joyfully when Ben looked at it. The little runt was still sitting on the ground a foot or so from Ben.

"So that's _actually_ one of my children?!" exclaimed Ben, standing up as he threw his arms in the air. "I can't _believe_ this! Just... How?!"

Kevin looked down at the device in his hand, searching something up on Necrofriggians to help answer Ben's question.

"It says here that Necrofriggians, that's Big Chill's species, only lays eggs once every eighty years or so," explained Kevin, reading what he saw being displayed on the screen. "The babies fly off into space and feed on solar plasma. It also says that Necrofriggians aren't supposed to rely on their parent after hatching. However, it says that there are rare circumstances where a hatchling won't fly away from the parent. When this happens, the parent abandons the hatchling anyway, and the baby will usually die within twenty-four hours... ouch."

" _That's,_ sorta harsh..." said Gwen, a bit disturbed by the sound of that situation.

"Yeah, good thing Ben here isn't all bug and no boy..." joked Kevin, grinning at Ben. " _Mommy."_

"Will you shut up?!" shouted Ben angrily. "You're _not_ helping!"

"Give it a rest, Kevin." snapped Gwen, looking at him angrily with a raised eyebrow, her arms crossed over her chest.

"C'mon, you gotta admit this is pretty funny," said Kevin smiling. "Ben just had alien babies!"

"This is a lot for Ben to take in," remarked Julie. "Teasing him about it isn't going to be any help."

"Okay okay, fine," said Kevin, rolling his eyes. "So maybe it's sort of serious."

"Ugh, this is the most _embarrassing_ thing _ever!"_ cried Ben, sitting back down on the rock, resting his head on his palms as he slumped a little.

"I think you made a great mommy," complimented Julie, trying to comfort him with a smile.

Ben gave her a small smile back, feeling a little better hearing that from her. But it wasn't changing the fact that he was still trying to comprehend the fact that he had just technically become a father of fourteen and to top it off, one of his own children was right beside him. He tried to look on the bright side; at least the other thirteen didn't rely on him for anything, they just flew away.

However, Ben was still itching with tension. He had an unfortunate feeling inside that he would have to, for whatever reason, parent the remaining hatchling that didn't leave. He was hoping, no, _praying_ that he was wrong, but he had a strong notion that he was indeed correct. He finally found the courage to discover if he was right for himself;

"Well, what are we supposed to do with the baby, uh... Necro-whatchamacallits?" asked Ben, pointing down at the hatchling behind him with his thumb.

Gwen, Kevin, and Julie all exchanged looks. They were all thinking the same thing, debating on which one of them would break the word to him.

"You guys..?" asked Julie.

"Kevin, you tell him," said Gwen.

"No, _you_ tell him," objected Kevin.

" _Kevin_ ," said Gwen firmly, glaring right at him.

Kevin wasn't the one to wanted to try and argue with Gwen, as she _was_ a powerful Anodite alien after all. So he quickly gave in and let out a sigh of defeat.

"I would say that I'm telling you this, just because I think it'd be hilarious to see you parenting an alien," began Kevin, cracking a brief smirk. "But in all honesty, you _actually.._ probably.. should consider adopting it. It's your kid dude."

" _WHAT_?" exclaimed Ben in disbelief, putting both hands on his head. He might have predicted that reply, but to have someone say it aloud made it just that much more earthshaking.

"Ben, I know this is a lot for you," said Gwen in a slightly quieter voice. "But I noticed that the little guy had a really hard time flying compared to its siblings like it was struggling just to keep itself in the air. I think that there might be something wrong with it."

"It was more like an alien chicken..." joked Kevin to himself.

Gwen normally scolded Kevin for joking about something horrible like that, but this time she decided to ignore him and let it go. With this most strange and awkward situation, Kevin was making stupid jokes practically every five seconds, and there was no way Gwen would be able to scold him every single time.

"Any clue as to why it can't fly?" asked Ben, now sitting upright, his arms laying on his legs.

"I'm not sure..." said Gwen, observing the alien baby from a distance.

It was laying behind the rock Ben was seated on, only its head and arms visible, so it was hard to tell what the issue was without getting closer.

"What'll happen if I don't _want_ to adopt it?" cried Ben. "I already have to deal with school and the responsibilities I have as a hero, I'm not sure if I could pull off such a juggling act!"

Gwen walked over and kneeled down beside Ben, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure we can get the hatchling to some kind of orphanage if you can't take care of it," said Gwen, trying to comfort Ben. "We could probably get in contact with a Plumber and find out where we can take it. This your choice Ben, and we'll help you any way we can."

"Wait, we will?" said Kevin baffled. "I wasn't informed on this."

"Yes _Kevin,_ we _WILL,_ " shot Gwen somewhat scathingly.

Ben sat there quietly, thinking deeply of what his decision would be. There were so many things to consider, and Ben was not the kind of guy who thought very long and hard about things. He was more of the "act now, ask questions later" type of person.

 _"It'd be so much work looking after a child, even worse, an alien child..."_ thought Ben to himself. _"Also, I don't think I can handle Kevin teasing me forever about being a 'mother', he's gonna make me yank all my hair out!"_

Ben turned behind him to see the little Necrofriggian laying belly-up behind the rock he was seated on, looking him right in the face. It started fluttering its wings joyfully, however, their movement was somewhat hindered since they were flat on the ground, kicking up a little bit of sand. He lowered his right hand down to it, and the little alien held it closer to its body. It started to nibble his index finger in affection, purring happily.

 _"Okay, that's really cute."_ thought Ben, unable to control the smile growing across his face. " _Not_ _like I'm ever going to admit that aloud though."_

Ben felt oddly maternal looking at the tiny alien. It was like he had the urge to protect smaller, weaker creature that was unable to defend itself. He may no longer be Big Chill, but he still felt a parenting instinct from deep within himself.

Ben had made his decision as he gently pulled his hand out of the Necrofriggian's grasp, much to the little alien's disappointment.

"Okay, I've decided," said Ben confidently, certain of his decision. "I'll look after the hatchling."

"Wow," said Kevin, highly surprised. "Didn't see that one coming."

"Ben, are you really sure about this?" asked Julie, walking up closer to him.

"I'm sure, Julie," answered Ben, as he then explained his stance; "If I can take Vilgax head-on, I think I can raise a Necro..whatchamacallits?"

"Necro _friggian."_ replied Kevin with a facepalm. "If you don't even know what the heck your kid is called, I'm already concerned."

Gwen was really starting to get tired of the amount of Kevin's crap Ben was taking. She stood up and walked over to him, just to jab him the left arm with her elbow.

"Ow! C'mon, that hurt!" complained Kevin.

"Ben, this is really serious," said Gwen, turning to Ben. "Once you make a decision to be a parent, there's pretty much no turning back. Are you _absolutely_ _sure?_ I'm worried that you aren't thinking hard enough about this."

"Don't worry Gwen, I've got this," said Ben with confidence, pointing to himself with a smile. "Besides, I've got you guys, right?"

"Of course!" said Julie in support, smiling at him. "We can help however we're able to."

"Congrats Ben, you're a mother now," joked Kevin, still shocked that Ben had actually decided to father an alien.

"Something I'm still curious about though," said Gwen, her hand to her chin. "Why can't it fly?"

"Maybe it's got something to do with the fact that its wing looks sorta weird?" noticed Kevin, pointing at the Necrofriggian.

They all followed Kevin's finger to what he was pointing at...

* * *

 **Yep, cliffhanger! Also, the little Necrofriggian is bound to be given a proper name soon, so you might also wanna leave a follow if you're interested in that! Thanks so much for reading to the end of this chapter, have a good day!**


	3. Flightless Forch

**Welcome to the third chapter of Child of the Omnitrix! Last time, Ben Tennyson had made the decision to parent one of his Necrofriggian children who were unable to fly away with its thirteen siblings, as it was expected to. The question was however, _why exactly_ couldn't it fly away? You're going to have to find out for yourself...**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **"Flightless Forch"**

Everyone turned to look at the little Necrofriggian, following Kevin's finger. They saw it hopping around, chirping and flapping its wings. It wanted to fly over onto Ben's shoulder, so it nuzzle him and hope to get attention.

As it was fluttering its wings, it kicked up dirt as it tried to make a liftoff. Sometimes it would be able to leap into the air and fly for several seconds, but in the end it would always plummet into the ground each time uncontrollably, again and again. To make matters worse, there were small rocks scattered on the ground, which cut and scraped the tiny alien's delicate skin. Eventually, the Necrofriggian gave up and laid there, its wings drooping weakly on the ground. It began to chirp sadly, sounding almost as if it was about to cry.

"Wow" said Kevin with a small chuckle. "That's pathetic."

" _KEVIN."_ spat Gwen angrily, her hands on her hips, unable to stand him picking on a weakling.

"I gotta side with Gwen on this one," said Ben, feeling pity for the poor alien's failure. "That's just wrong, Kevin."

"Whoa, since when did you become a second Gwen?" joked Kevin.

Gwen gazed at the little alien in thought, her hand on her chin. She observed the Necrofriggian's wings as it tried to get up, hoping to spot why it was unable to fly. Suddenly, it hit her.

She walked over without saying a word, and leaned down to the slightly injured alien. Then, she gently pinned the Necrofriggian against the ground with her hand, and pinched its left wing so she could better examine it. She carefully stretched it, and her eyes widened in shock, it was mind-boggling and dumbfounding what she saw.

Kevin, Julie, and Ben just watched her quite baffled. They didn't really understand what she was doing.

"Kevin.." said Gwen, looking back behind her. "Its wing doesn't just look 'weird'.. I guess you could say, it's defective."

"You're kidding." said Kevin, approaching Gwen.

"How? I wasn't able to notice anything?" asked Julie, running over to Gwen.

The little Necrofriggian laid on its right side in an anxious ball, purring in distress. It felt uneasy being restrained against the ground by Gwen. It tried to slip its wing out of her fingers, but Gwen effortlessly held onto it.

Ben, Kevin, and Julie were all now keeled around Gwen, gazing down at the tiny alien in interest. They all instantly noticed the issue when they approached, even before Gwen could explain it.

"Holy crap.." said Kevin, quite surprised. "That's a first."

"Its wing..!" said Ben, who was also quite surprised.

The Necrofriggian's lower left part of its wing was somehow missing completely. Without just that one part of its wing, it made the little alien unstable and unbalanced in the air, making it almost impossible to fly.

"It's exactly why it couldn't leave." explained Gwen, certain of her prediction. "Without even that one piece of its wing, it can't fly at all."

Gwen gently removed her pinch on its wing, and the Necrofriggian pulled its wing back itself away from her. It rolled onto its belly, free from its restrainment on the ground. It was still cowering fearfully though, since it was afraid of being surrounded by everyone. It was confused and didn't understand what was going on.

Seeing Ben's face above it did give it reassurance however, and it tried to remain calm, trusting that its parent knew what was best for its wellbeing.

"I actually feel pretty bad for it, not gonna lie." said Ben.

"That's a good thing," said Julie, smiling at Ben. "It means you're a concerned parent!"

"Aw, hear that Ben?" teased Kevin. "What a good mommy you'll make."

"Dammit Kevin, stop it!" said Ben angrily with embarrassment, glaring at Kevin.

"Guys, c'mon." said Gwen. "Break it up."

"Fine, fine..." moaned Kevin.

Kevin, Gwen, and Julie stood up and took several steps back, to give the frightened alien some room.

Ben gently picked up the small alien off the ground, and stood up. It sat upright on his right arm, and started to nuzzle into his chest, purring affectionately. He thought that the behavior was pretty cute, but he was still sensitive about Kevin teasing him, so he tried not to look like he was enjoying it.

"Aww!" said Julie, adoring the irresistible creature. "It really likes you!"

"I guess so." said Ben, unable to control the smile growing across his face, as he looked down at the cute alien snuggling into his chest. "But Gwen, _why_ exactly is its wing messed up like that?"

"Well, maybe the lower left of its wing snapped off inside the egg. Probably when _someone_ punched right into the nest." explained Gwen, glaring directly at Kevin, clearly giving the impression that she was blaming him for the incident.

"Hey, c'mon Gwen!" protested Kevin, defending himself. "How else am I supposed to react to a giant metal dome, built by a rampaging alien that was taking control of Ben?"

Julie approached Ben and observed the Necrofriggian in his arms, specifically she observed its left wing. The little alien looked at her baffled, unsure what she was doing.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure Gwen..." said Julie, butting in to make her stance. "Look at where the lower left part is missing."

Gwen walked over and leaned closer to the little alien in Ben's arms to see what point Julie was trying to make. It in turn gazed at Gwen back a bit perplexed, wondering why she was also observing it so closely. It obviously didn't understand what was happening.

"I'm not seeing any sign of it being an injury," explained Julie, gently pinching its wing like Gwen had done previously. "I'm no expert on aliens, but it looks like it never even existed, almost like it never developed inside the egg. There's no signs of a wound, bleeding.. nothing like that."

"That's so bizarre..." said Gwen in awe, leaning away from the Necrofriggian. "I think you might be right."

"See?" said Kevin in an effort to redeem himself. "Not _everything_ is my fault."

"I'm not sure if we'll ever figure out the reason behind its damaged wing..." assumed Gwen.

"So like, do I need to name it or something?" asked Ben, butting in.

"No Ben," replied Kevin sarcastically. "You're just supposed to call it 'Necrofriggian' forever."

"Okay.." said Ben a bit apathetically. "That's a yes."

"Just don't give it a name as stupid as your Omnitrix alien's names." teased Kevin, smiling. "This Necrofriggian will likely have whatever weird name you give it for the rest of its life."

"Oh ha ha." said Ben sarcastically, looking at Kevin angrily.

Kevin just grinned with a snicker. Gwen crossed her arms and glared at him in frustration, shaking her head. She was really getting ticked at him. However, Kevin didn't notice or acknowledge that she was angry.

Ben looked down at the tiny, purring Necrofriggian laying against his chest in thought, trying to think of a name for it.

" _What do I call it...?"_ thought Ben. _"It doesn't even have a gender, gender-neutral names sound hard to think of..."_

Ben was always able to name his alien _transformations_ almost instantly after transforming into them for the first time, but Kevin _did_ however just make a good point. They weren't quite the best names, they didn't usually have much thought put into them, and he had to admit they were _kinda_ cheesy and weird. He needed to think of something that would really fit his little alien child... but what?

Suddenly, it came to him almost as fast as XLR8 could run. Ben had decided on a name.

"How about.." smiled Ben. "Forch?"

Everyone just stared at him blankly in confusion for several seconds.

"Wait..Forch?" laughed Kevin with a facepalm. "Dude, that's _so_ cheesy! I said pick a _good_ name, not the total opposite!"

"Kevin!" scolded Gwen, turning to him.

"C'mon Gwen, that name is terrible." said Kevin in his defense. "Okay, I admit, it sounds a little more interesting than the names Ben gives his aliens. But still, c'mon, _Forch?_ Pretty sure that doesn't even have some sort of logical meaning."

Gwen just crossed her arms at Kevin, shaking her head in disappointment of how immature he was acting. Gwen and Julie were indeed both pretty baffled like Kevin by the name, but they were much more polite about it than he was.

"Yeah it _does_ _!_ " retorted Ben.

"So.. why do you want to name it Forch then?" asked Julie perplexed, raising her eyebrows.

"Well..." said Ben still smiling as he explained; "It's a combination of frozen and scorch, since Kevin said before that Necro.. uh.. whatchamacallits live on a planet that's hot and cold!"

Everyone just stared at Ben, still confused yet somewhat impressed.

"Wow.." admitted Kevin. "As stupid as that name sounds, that's actually got some kind of logic. Kudos to you."

"Gee, thanks. I think..." replied Ben with apathetic sarcasm.

"Forch it is I suppose." shrugged Gwen.

"It _does_ roll off the tongue well." supported Julie, smiling at Ben.

Suddenly, Forch's wings successfully folded into a cloak for the first time. It looked just like Big Chill's, only smaller. However, Forch's left leg wasn't covered when it cloaked itself, because of the bottom left of Forch's wing missing.

"Guess not being flightless isn't the only downside with an incomplete wing." Gwen pointed out.

"Aww, it's like a tiny poncho!" said Julie adoringly.

"Hey, good job!" said Ben, praising Forch for cloaking itself.

Forch started happily purring like a little alien space cat, snuggling into Ben's chest again affectionately.

"What a great mommy you are!" laughed Kevin teasingly.

Ben didn't pay attention and acknowledge Kevin, since he was too distracted from enjoying the affection Forch was giving him.

Julie suddenly ran over to her moped, and put on a pink helmet. She briefly looked down at her watch.

Ben watched Julie when she ran over, curious about what she was doing.

"If you want a ride home, you'd better hop on." said Julie, looking at Ben. "My curfew was half an hour ago."

Ben walked over to Julie and temporarily handed her Forch while he seated himself behind her on the moped, and put on a gray helmet. Once he was on, Julie handed Forch back to Ben, and he sat Forch in his lap, the little Necrofriggian still covering itself with its folded wings.

He held onto Julie's waist to help him stay upright while she would ride. Once they were both seated, Julie started the engine, and they zoomed away, Forch remaining in Ben's lap the whole trip home.

Unfortunately, there was something very important Ben hadn't thought about while he was driven home. His parents didn't know about his Omnitrix yet, and certainly didn't know that he was now parenting an alien baby. And chances are, they _would not_ take well to that news.

* * *

 **There you go, meet Forch Tennyson! Forch can't fly, which will certainly separate it from other Necrofriggians. Next time, Ben will have to figure out how to get Forch inside his room without his parents finding out. I hope that these chapters are okay with good grammar and stuff, I don't really know if people are liking them or what. This story does have 200+ views now, so I guess it's getting somewhere.**

 **Also, in case you didn't know, I have already about 1/4 of the entire Child of the Omnitrix story written out in advance on Open Office, all it needs is proper editing. That helps me get the story out faster for you guys. A little fun fact,** **although the Necrofriggian's name is Forch, the first name I tried using was Anti-Matter during the earliest stages of writing this story! However, I decided that Forch sounded better and made more sense, while still seeming like something Ben would use as a name, haha.**


	4. Prepare to Enter

**Welcome to chapter for of Child of the Omnitrix! Last time, Ben discovered that the little Necrofriggian runt was flightless, due to the lower half of its left wing missing completely. Ben also named his child, now called Forch. According to him, the name means a combination of frozen and scorch, referencing how Necrofriggians live on a hot and cold planet. Now, he faces his first challenge as a parent; he has to somehow sneak Forch inside his house without his parents finding out...**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 **"Prepare to Enter"**

After a little while of riding on Julie's moped, they arrived at Ben's house. Julie parked the vehicle right at the sidewalk that was in front of the house's property. Ben climbed off, and carefully lifted up Forch off of the moped from under its arms, much to the delight of Forch.

Ben sat the tiny hatchling on his right arm, and it started snuggling its tiny little head into his chest affectionately. Forch was indeed tiny. With a wingspan a mere foot long from tip to tip, and a body just a little longer then an average sized hairbrush, it was only half the size of its siblings.

"Thanks Julie." said Ben smiling at Julie, but then looked down at Forch who was still purring happily into his chest. "Not sure how I'm going to take care of Forch for the night though..."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out." said Julie encouragingly with a smile.

"I guess you're right." said Ben, gently stroking Forch's head. "This is all.. _so weird_ though... It's going to take awhile to get used to parenting an alien."

This was the first time Ben had really touched Forch before. Its skin felt like like a soft, rubbery leather. It was quite bizarre to feel.

In response to the petting, Forch chirped and fluttered its wings rapidly. It had only known Ben for less than an hour, and it already seemed to love him unconditionally.

"You've battled Vilgax, saved the universe," said Julie, listing off Ben's heroic deeds on her fingers. "I think you can take on one, tiny alien child. Gwen and I are happy to help you whenever you'll need it, too."

"Thanks,

And I'm sure Kevin can make himself useful... somehow."

"Yeah." laughed Ben.

And with that, Julie then drove off down the street, and was eventually out of sight. Ben smiled and waved as Julie drove away.

Forch was still laying against Ben, but it listened to the sound of the moped motor in great interest as it became quieter and quieter, as the vehicle drove further and further away.

"Okay Forch, now to get you inside..." said Ben, looking down at Forch in thought.

Forch strained its neck up to gaze back at Ben in curiosity.

Ben thought that was pretty cute. Normally, he wasn't very enthralled or mesmerized by cute things, and when he was he'd always try to hide it. This was because he'd almost always get teased by someone, usually Kevin, which really bothered Ben.

However, Ben was alone right now, so his feelings overpowered his masculinity. He couldn't help but chuckle a little at the strange behavior, and gently rub Forch's head.

Ben began to walk down the sidewalk to his house. Forch looked down from Ben arms and watched Ben's feet walk across the pavement in fascination.

Forch hadn't even lived one day of life yet, so everything to it was pretty interesting and amazing.

But after a little bit of walking towards the door, Ben stopped himself and realized; his parents knew nothing about his Plumber business with the Omnitrix and all, and certainly nothing about him having children.

" _Crap, that's right..."_ thought Ben, standing there in his sudden realization. _"If they see Forch they'll freak! And I don't even wanna think about what they'll do if they found out about the whole laying eggs thing!"_

Ben had to think of how to sneak into his house without his parents knowing, so he could hide Forch. He looked both ways to see if anyone was around, and then ran quickly to the window right next to the front door. He ran on the grass instead of the pavement when making his way to the window, since the door was see-through and if he wasn't careful, his parents would easily see him approaching.

Ben successfully reached the window without being spotted, and laid against the wall next to it. He wanted to make sure there was _absolutely_ no one visible in the surrounding area.

He got off the wall and peered through the window, his room was right on the other side. If he could sneak through the window and get into his room, he could easily drop Forch off there so his parents wouldn't find out about it.

Ben placed Forch on the ground and tried pulling up the window so he could climb through it. Unfortunately, the window was locked from the inside, so he was unable to pull it open.

"This looks like a job for.." said Ben smiling confidently.

Before he could finish his sentence, he slammed down on the Omnitrix on his right wrist.

Forch watched in surprise and in great confusion. As soon as Ben slammed down on the button, a transformation took place.

His body structure changed drastically, as he started increase in size by a foot or so. He grew big, moth-like wings that were wrapped around him in a cloak, and got green, compound eyes like a bug. He was now black and blue, and an Omnitrix symbol on his chest.

"Big...Chill!" said Ben in a loud whisper to himself.

Normally, Ben likes to shout out the name of the alien he turns into to supposedly "intimidate" his opponent. However, doing that in this situation wouldn't be a very intelligent action, because if his parents heard him shout and saw him as a creepy moth creature, his life would probably take a turn for the worse in ways he strongly wanted to avoid thinking about.

Big Chill's voice was already pretty quiet just naturally, but he spoke even quieter than he already was, just to be safe. Unfortunately for Ben, getting himself to be quieter didn't make much of a difference.

When Forch saw Ben as Big Chill again, which was the form Forch recognized best as being its parent, it started chirping in excitement.

Forch seemed to be completely well aware that Ben as his regular human self was its parent, but Forch was still more comfortable and excited when Ben was a Necrofriggian like it was.

"Shh, shhh!" hissed Big Chill in a loud whisper, waving his hands around, trying to get Forch to silence. "You need to be quiet! I'll be dog meat if my parents discover you!"

Forch kept chirping and squeaking in exhilaration. It sat on the ground, wings fluttering rapidly, stretching its body and arms up at Big Chill hoping to be held and cuddled lovingly by him.

"Be quiet!" commanded Big Chill in a loud whisper, beginning to loose his temper. "I _mean_ it!"

Forch ignored him, and started hopping up and down to try and fly up to Big Chill, but there was no avail.

"Forch!" cried Big Chill, now in a less of a whisper, throwing his hands in the air angrily. "STOP. IT."

Finally, Forch silenced and plopped down on the ground in a sad whine, not understanding why it couldn't be held and cuddled when it wanted to. But it still listened to him, with a desire to please almost like a little dog.

"Good." sighed Big Chill in relief, bowing his head briefly. "Now you stay _right here_ , while I phase through the wall and open the window from the inside."

Big Chill walked into the wall, effortlessly phasing through the window. He was in now standing in his room at the end of his bed.

Ben's room was pretty simplistic. He had his bed near the window, with his computer on a desk right beside the bed that had drawers. There was also a bookcase across his bed with various books on it. There were also storage shelves on the walls, one above the bed and another above the desk. Other than that, there really wasn't a whole lot to Ben's room.

Strangely and coincidentally, moments later after Ben got into his room, he turned back into his normal human form.

"Aw man, not now!" moaned Ben, looking down at his palms that were no longer black four-fingered. "Well, I can probably unlock the window now since I'm inside."

Ben flicked the lock on the frame of the window, gripped the cover of it and tried to pull it up. Unfortunately, although he had unlocked the window, Ben was unable to pull the window all the way up. The window seemed to be partially jammed, and it wouldn't lift up any higher than six inches.

" _Well, this sucks."_ Ben thought to himself, looking through the window at Forch. _"I'm going to have to adjust my plan if I'm going to get this kid inside. I really hope this watch has some kind of charge left... "_

Forch was rolling and squirming around in the slightly overgrown grass right outside the window. It was pretty weird, yet really cute to watch.

Ben had another idea while watching Forch. If he couldn't get Forch through the window, he'd have to get Forch through the front entrance. Only problem was, his parents were in the living room right on the other side of the front door, and they would immediately see Forch if Ben was carrying the little Necrofriggian right out in the open.

Luckily, Ben had his backpack in his room hanging on his doorknob. He ran over to the backpack, lifted it up to unhook it from the doorknob, and ran back to the window again. Ben unzipped the backpack and shook it up and down, to make sure nothing was inside it.

Ben then laid his backpack on his bed, and squished it down as flat as he could so it would fit through the slightly opened window. He started sliding the backpack through the small opening of the window. Forch looked up, still laying on the grass, and saw it sliding through towards it and stared at it baffled.

Ben successfully pushed the backpack outside, and it fell right on top of Forch as it let out a chirp. He was a bit worried about Forch, being smushed by the backpack, but he told himself that Forch was probably perfectly fine, just fearful and confused.

" _Oops..."_ Ben thought to himself, he hadn't exactly calculated that to occur.

He was a bit worried about Forch, being smushed by the backpack, but he told himself that Forch was probably perfectly fine, just fearful and confused.

Ben fiddled with the Omnitrix, trying to dial in Big Chill again so he could get back outside by phasing through the window like he did just before. Thankfully, the Omnitrix was still charged enough to transform again for a couple minutes. Ben slammed down on the button, and once again transformed into Big Chill in a bright flash of green light.

This time, he didn't exclaim the name of his alien for whatever reason. Probably because there really wasn't anyone to "intimate."

Big Chill flew right through the window like a ghost, and solidified himself once he was outside standing in front of Forch.

Forch, still laying on its back, chirped at Ben in distress, desperate for cuddles from Ben. It stretched its body upwards again, reaching its stubby arms at Ben.

Ben transformed back into his ordinary human self, and sat down to Forch, his legs kneeled on the ground.

"Oh, _chill_!." laughed Ben at his pun, rubbing Forch head affectionately. "I can spend time with you after I get you inside."

Ben laid the backpack on the ground, widening the opening from the inside by reaching his hands in and stretching it. Once the backpack stayed in an open position, Ben nudged Forch in the back with his knuckle, encouraging it to crawl inside. Forch just sat there, not moving as it continued to be nudged by Ben.

"Come on Forch, get inside!" encouraged Ben smiling as he stopped nudging Forch, leaning down to eye-level with Forch, trying to look friendly so the little Necrofriggian would list to him. "It'll only be a few minutes, I promise!"

Forch finally seemed to understand what Ben wanted, and crawled inside the backpack. As soon as Forch was inside, Ben zipped up the top of the backpack, lifted it off the ground and stood up again, and _very carefully_ put the backpack on, holding onto it by the straps.

" _Please don't chirp, please don't chirp,"_ thought Ben to himself eyeing his backpack, praying that Forch wouldn't blow his cover, as he walked to the front door just a few feet away.

Just as he placed his left hand on the doorknob to open the door, he heard muffled chirping and felt Forch squirm around in his bag, probably confused as to what was happening.

"Quiet, quiet!" said Ben in a loud whisper eyeing his bag again, as Forch continued to squirm around, chirping. "Shhh!"

Forch gave a whine of concern before it finally stopped squirming around, and silenced. It was putting its trust in Ben for its safety, despite being paranoid.

" _You can do this."_ thought Ben to himself, his hand still on the doorknob, with an intense look on his face. _"Just get inside, act natural, and get to your room as soon as possible."_


	5. Sweet Home and Sweet Dreams

**Sorry it's been a little bit since I've updated on this story. I kinda needed some** **inspiration to finish this chapter, and some there are other reasons I won't bother going into detail about. Anyway, I just wanna say that I'm really happy about the attention this fan fiction is getting, I'm truly flattered! Previously on Child of the Omnitrix, Ben basically went through the effort of trying to figure how to get Forch into his house, while keeping the little hatchling a secret from his parents. Now Ben gets inside, and we'll have to see what he does next...**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **"Sweet Home and Sweet Dreams"**

Ben had to brace himself to sneak Forch past his parents, before finally opening the door.

As soon as he opened it, he saw both of his parents sitting on the couch in the living room peacefully, just relaxing and enjoying themselves.

To some up the room's appearance, the living room had beige colored walls and brown hardwood flooring. There was a green couch, with a brown table in front of it, and an older television right across. There was also a portrait of some kind on the wall behind the couch, with one small shelf on each side of it.

Ben's mother, Sandra Tennyson, was sitting on the couch, reading a newspaper. His dad, Carl Tennyson, was sitting beside her, looking over her shoulder in curiosity as to what she was currently perusing.

Sandra heard Ben open the door and walk in, and looked up to see him, Carl also doing the same.

Ben closed the door behind him, and saw his parents gazing at him.

He gave a nervous gulp. Ben hadn't felt _this_ _uneasy_ about keeping a secret from anyone in quite some time. Ben couldn't blame himself though, keeping an alien baby from your parents _is_ a pretty huge secret to contain.

"Hello Ben!" said Sandra smiling, lowering the newspaper away from her face.

"Hey mom." replied Ben innocently with a smile, trying to remain calm.

Ben had his left hand on the bottom of his yellow backpack to hold it in place. Forch seemed to be behaving itself for the moment, not currently squirming around or chirping at all, but just a twitch or so from the bag could instantly blow his cover. There wasn't too many excuses you could make for a moving backpack, so Ben didn't want to take any chances. Holding the backpack still was probably an intelligent precaution to take.

"Did you have a good day?" asked Sandra smiling, closing the newspaper and placing it beside her, then walking up to Ben.

"Uhm.. yeah!" replied Ben a bit awkwardly, struggling to act normal.

"Something wrong with your backpack?" asked Carl, noticing that he was holding it oddly.

 _"Oh crap..."_ thought Ben in a panic, starting to sweat nervously.

Ben stood there stiffly, just sweating for several seconds, not giving a response.

"Ben?" asked Carl again, starting to get a bit suspicious that he wasn't responding.

"Hey, uh," said Ben pointing his finger in the air with an awkward grin, desperate to change the subject. "I need to use the bathroom.."

"Oh yes, of course!" said Sandra understandingly, putting her hand on his shoulder. "Go give yourself time to clean up."

Ben scurried away frantically to the bathroom, almost as if he were XLR8. He wasn't sure how much longer Forch would tolerate being kept in a backpack, and wanted to get to the closest secluded room so he could check on the little alien.

His parents exchanged looks as he ran away, concerned and somewhat suspicious as to why their son was acting so unusually skittish. They didn't think much of it though, and never bothered to investigate.

After a few moments, Ben quickly found his way to the bathroom. He swung the door open, then loudly slammed it behind him. Ben stood there panting, a bit exhausted from running.

He probably shouldn't of been so loud with the door, since slamming doors doesn't exactly show signs of normality. However, he was so tense about trying to conceal Forch from his parents. Ben's main focus was just to escape their presence as fast as possible, before they made any guesses as to what he was hiding from them.

The bathroom was fairly average sized, nothing particularly unique about it. It had lavender colored tiles on the walls, the flooring and ceiling being bland white. A magenta colored shower curtain was rolled up to the side, revealing a tub built into the wall, right across from the door. There was a white vanity with a sink, that had silver colored drawers, and two lights that hung over the mirror which illuminated it. The vanity was located a few feet from the bathtub, with a toilet several feet across of it. The toilet was just solid white all over, and a rack with light gray towels was beside it.

"Man, that was close." sighed Ben in relief. "I really need to calm down, or my parents are gonna start getting suspicious"

Ben hoped he hadn't frightened Forch somehow. It didn't understand why it was in a backpack at all, so he suspected that it was probably horrified. He keeled down on the ground and carefully sat the backpack up against the vanity.

As soon as he opened the yellow bag, he saw Forch inside. It gazed up at him as it laid on its back, its wings unfurled in the small containment. Forch's short, stubby legs and arms were scrunched up against its body, making it look almost like an adorable blue and black potato. It squeaked in joyful relief when it saw Ben's face peering into the darkness of the backpack, and began to stretch its arms up at him, wanting to be lifted out.

Ben couldn't keep himself from cracking a grin at the cute alien. He just _couldn't_ keep a straight face looking at such an adorable, chubby creature.

"Alright, alright, calm down." chuckled Ben, as he carefully lifted Forch out of his backpack, holding the little hatchling level with his face. "I guess you didn't like that very much, did you?"

Forch purred happily in Ben's grasp, glad to finally be out of the cramped backpack. It flapped its wings rapidly in excitement, overjoyed to be with its father.

Ben smiled at Forch, but then suddenly realized something. He scanned his eyes over the little hatchling and quickly realized just how filthy it was. Forch had several cuts and scratches on its limbs and body from when it failed to fly back at the nest, and was also covered in various dirt smudges.

He couldn't ignore Forch's current unsanitary condition, that just wouldn't be humane of him. Ben was already in the bathroom, so giving Forch a short bathing wouldn't be a such terrible idea right about now.

"Man, I should give you a rinse..." said Ben. "You're pretty dirty. Hope you like water, kid."

Forch tilted its head to the side in confusion, clueless to what Ben was saying.

Ben gently placed Forch on the floor and went over to the bathtub. He turned one of the three dials, causing water to flow out of the faucet. He didn't know an awful lot about Necrofriggians, but he assumed that it'd be a good idea to use cold water. The only things he knew about Necrofriggians was what Kevin had informed him on, one of those things being that they were comfortable in colder temperatures.

Forch just sat quietly on the ground, observing Ben as he fiddled with the dials to adjust the water temperature. It didn't understand what Ben was doing, but Forch was highly curious.

Once Ben got the water to a good temperature, he clogged the drain by flicking a small lever upwards, which caused the tub to hold water. The water was so horrifically freezing for Ben that he could barely stand it, but it would be perfect for the average Necrofriggian.

"Okay Forch," sighed Ben, putting his hands around Forch. " _R_ _eally_ hoping you'll at least _tolerate_ this."

Ben lifted Forch off the ground, holding it firmly around its chubby, round body. He carried the tiny alien to the filling bathtub, holding Forch a couple feet above it.

Forch looked down at the water below it, and its instincts suddenly kicked in, which resulted in an adorable mid-air doggy paddle. Forch was preparing itself to swim, its chubby limbs kicking around in the air.

It was probably the cutest thing Ben had ever witnessed. He had no idea that Necrofriggians even _knew_ how to swim, much less use a dog paddle, but apparently they did. Ben was incapable of holding in his laughter, finding it hilarious to see a chubby moth use a dog paddle.

"Dude, there's barely _any_ water in the tub!" laughed Ben.

Forch didn't listen or understand him, and just continued paddling. There really was nothing for it to brace itself for since the water was barely three inches deep, but Forch obviously didn't seem to realize that.

Ben experimented something. He moved Forch away from the bathtub, and doing so caused Forch to stop paddling, its limbs just hanging limply and motionless in the air. He moved Forch back above the water again, and it started paddling once more.

He did this about four times, laughing the whole time. He just thought it was just too amusing to watch, and it was hard to get himself to stop teasing the little hatchling.

"Okay, okay, I need to concentrate.." said Ben, stopping himself, taking a deep breath in and out.

Ben keeled down to the bathtub, and gently placed Forch in the shallow water.

Forch obviously couldn't swim in it, so it just sat there in the small amount of water, gazing down at it in great fascination. Forch had never yet seen water before in its short lived life, so it found it quite extraordinary and remarkable.

Although Forch was quite baffled and curious about where it was and what was happening, it wasn't particularly frightened. It just turned to look up at Ben keeling beside the bathtub, as if it was asking, _"So what's all this?"_

"Looks like you don't mind water." said Ben in relief, gazing back at Forch with a small smile. "That should make things easier. I hope."

Ben stood up turned one of the dials upward, so that the water would flow out of the show head instead of the tub faucet. He removed the shower head from the wall, and water began to flow out of it.

The stream of water was loudly hitting against the tub, and the noise made Forch a bit nervous and uneasy. It crawled over to the wall of the bathtub, and tried to climb out in an escape attempt.

"Wha.. _He-ey!_ " said Ben, bending down to Forch. "Where do you think _you're_ going?"

Just as Forch had almost pulled its pudgy body over onto the top of the bathtub wall, Ben used his hand to nudge Forch off. It lost its grip, and flopped off on its back in failure, letting out a squeak as it impacted the tub floor.

Ben pushed Forch away from the wall to the center of the bathtub, so it couldn't try to climb out again, and gently held Forch down with his hand. Ben used the shower head he was holding in his other hand, and slowly moved it across Forch's body to clean the little alien.

Forch didn't like having water gushing down onto its body, and tried to squirm out from under Ben's hand. The water was dripping down Forch's head, which was quite uncomfortable.

Ben kept his hand on Forch, so the little hatchling didn't get too far. The struggling still _did_ make it much harder for Ben to keep his grip on Forch, however.

"I get you don't like this," said Ben, trying to keep his hand on Forch. "But squirming around _is not_ going to make this go any faster, okay?!"

Forch began chirping in distress, trying to show that it was uncomfortable and afraid.

Ben didn't pay attention to Forch's squeaking, too distracted in trying to clean the little hatchling.

After a minute or so of soaking Forch, Ben put the shower head down in the tub. He gently rubbed his hand over Forch in a swirling motion to scrub the dirt smudges off of Forch.

Ben probably should've used soap to clean Forch, it would've been easier and more logical, but Ben was so busy just struggling to hold Forch still that he didn't think of it.

Despite not using soap, Forch's small wounds were still cleaned from Ben's rubbing. The dirt smudges were also starting to wash off of Forch as well.

After several minutes of Ben struggling to clean Forch as it squirmed around in distress, he finally finished bathing the little hatchling.

"Alright alright, chill!" cried Ben, lifting Forch out of the bathtub, and placing it on the floor. "I'm done! It's over!"

Forch scrambled away as soon as it was on the floor, and hid behind the shower curtain nearby. The only visible thing you could see of Forch was its chubby legs, keeled behind the curtain in an attempt to conceal itself. It was pretty obvious that Forch was hiding there though, because of the small lump in the curtain that gave it away.

As much as Forch was probably overeacting, Ben felt kinda bad for the poor thing. Forch was whining and chirping in a way that sounded like crying, and it really made his heart ache to hear it. He probably should've been more considerate when bathing Forch, which would've definitely made the experience more positive. But to be fair, Ben hadn't ever bathed a child before, or really anything else for that matter.

Ben sighed with shame. He'd have to get Forch to calm down, and he was clueless on how to do that. Ben decided to just try and wing it, and hope that something he'd do would comfort Forch.

"C'mon, it's okay!" said Ben comfortingly. "I know, I kinda scared you a bit there."

Ben crawled over to the shower curtain and pulled it away, revealing Forch who was keeling behind it. Forch had folded its wings in a cloak to conceal itself, trying to hide. It whined in distress when it was cornered by Ben, fearful and scared.

"Aw.." sighed Ben a bit sadly, feeling pity for the frightened hatchling.

Ben _very gently_ picked up Forch from around its plump little body, and cradled it in his arms. He really wasn't the maternal type, and he felt kind of awkward attempting to calm a baby, but he was certain that cradling was something people normally do to calm a human baby. Forch wasn't human of course, however he decided to try the method anyway.

Forch laid on its belly, its legs nestled into Ben and its arms hanging over the side of his arms. It was still traumatized from the experience, but began to calm down in the comfort of its parent's arms.

Forch gradually stopped crying, and began to relax. It unfurled its wings open, now at ease and no longer feeling the need to cloak itself. Its head and wings slowly drooped down as it purred contently, beginning to feel sleepy. Forch eventually became so calm, that it fell fast asleep right in Ben's arms, snoring quietly.

Ben smiled down at the sweet alien. Forch looked absolutely adorable when sleeping, and it was hard to resist gazing upon the little alien.

He wasn't used to liking "cute" things, so Ben felt weird having a loving, motherly feeling towards a baby, but he couldn't help himself. The feeling didn't really fit with his personality, so it was definitely different.

Ben stroked his fingers down Forch's back affectionately. Its wings almost felt like some kind of tissue to the touch.

After a minute or so of just standing there, gently petting Forch, he carefully keeled down to his yellow backpack on the floor.

He placed Forch into the bag _very carefully,_ being extra attentive to Forch's delicate wings. He tried to do it as silently as he could manage, so he wouldn't accidentally awaken Forch from its peaceful slumber.

Ben quietly clipped the bag closed once Forch was inside, and gently lifted it off the ground. He put it on with great consideration so he wouldn't disturb Forch.

 _"I'd better get Forch to my room.."_ thought Ben. _"If it wakes up while I'm still around my parents, that probably won't end well."_

* * *

*An unspecified amount of time later*

* * *

Ben entered his dark bedroom. The light was turned off, but he didn't bother turning it on since he was about to go to sleep in just a few moments anyway.

He felt a sense of relief, having successfully concealed Forch from his parents for the day. He decided to ask for some advice from his friends tomorrow, since he honestly didn't think he could manage hiding Forch for another day by himself. Hiding the little hatchling was really nerving for some reason.

Ben gently placed his backpack on the bed, and opened it. Forch was still nestled inside, fast asleep.

 _"Good,"_ thought Ben. _"Hopefully it'll sleep through the night so I can get a break from this whole 'parenting' thing for at least a few hours."_

Ben carefully reached into his backpack and lifted Forch out, praying that he wouldn't awaken the slumbering alien.

However, as gentle as Ben tried to be, Forch felt his touch and woke up. It blinked its eyes open and sleepily looked around. Forch could barely see anything in the dark room and was quite baffled, but it could tell that it was being held. It just didn't know who was holding it though, which made it uneasy. Was it in some kind of danger?

"Oops." said Ben, lifting Forch up level with his face. "Sorry little guy."

Forch recognized Ben's voice, and was barely able to make out his face in the dark. Relieved to see that it was just being held by its father, Forch started chirping loudly in a delighted greeting.

"Keep it down!" said Ben in a loud whisper, glancing at the door. "Grandma and grandpa are sleeping right now, and if you wake them up they _will not_ like that! Oh man, I can't believe I just called my mom and dad _grandparents..._ "

Forch didn't understand what Ben wanted. It began fluttering its wings in excitement, like how a dog wags its tail when it's happy.

"Ya know, you're lucky you're so cute." said Ben with a sigh, smiling at Forch. "Otherwise there'd be no way I'd be able to stand you."

Ben placed Forch down on his bed so he could figure out somewhere for Forch to sleep for the night. He glanced around his room, and spotted one of the the two pillows he had on his bed.

He grabbed one plopped it on the floor, with a loud _"thump."_ Ben flinched, worried that he might of woken his parents. Thankfully several seconds passed, and he didn't hear anything coming from outside his room.

Forch sat comfortably where it had been placed on his bed, observing Ben with curiosity. It had calmed down and was no longer fluttering its wings or chirping.

"Well, it's not much," said Ben, looking down at the poor attempt of a bed. "But it should be good enough for tonight until Gwen can help me figure out something better to use..."

Ben tried to lift Forch off his bed, but the little hatchling was clinging to the blanket. After a small tug he got Forch to let go, and he gently placed Forch down on the pillow.

"Is that comfy for you?" asked Ben, leaning down to Forch.

Forch just stared up at Ben silently. It didn't seem to mind the pillow, and remained silent.

"Good." said Ben, throwing himself onto his bed. "Goodnight, then."

Ben laid there quietly with his eyes closed for maybe two minutes. Just when he was about to fall asleep, he heard faint chirping coming from below him. He sat up on his bed and looked down at the floor, wondering where the sound was coming from.

It was Forch, was trying to climb up the bed to Ben, gazing right up at him. It had been chirping at him to get his attention, and it was certainly an effective method.

"What?" asked Ben, slightly agitated. "It's late, you need to go to sleep. _Daddy_ needs to go to sleep."

Forch whined sadly in response, stretching one of its arms up at him, begging for his affection. Suddenly, it lost its grip, and flopped off the side of the bed, landing on its back. Upset with its failed attempt to reach Ben, it started crying.

Ben moaned a bit annoyed. He knew he'd never be able to get to sleep if he ignored Forch, and the crying might wake up his parents.

He leaned down to grab Forch off the ground, and laid back in bed, placing Forch on his chest.

Forch started purring like a tiny kitten, snuggling into Ben. It rolled onto its right side, laying in a curled ball. Forch started to get a bit drowsy, its eyelids slowly drooping closed. Within a minute or so, Forch had fallen asleep right on top of Ben, listening to his heartbeat.

Ben stared at Forch nestled onto his chest, quite surprised how quickly it fell asleep. He wanted to put Forch back on the pillow, but at the same time, he couldn't bare disturbing Forch's peaceful slumber. Forch only weighed as much as a TV remote, so it wasn't like it was uncomfortable to have the little alien lay on him. And what good father would refuse to give their child affection when they wanted it?

"Well," whispered Ben with a smile. "Guess I'm sharing my bed tonight."

He pulled the blanket up until it covered Forch's body, and placed his hand on the sleeping hatchling. Ben could hear Forch breathing quietly, and could feel its body slightly expand each time it inhaled.

After several minutes, Ben dozed off as well, Forch still nestled on his chest. The two of them slept peacefully together that night, and that ended the first day Ben spent with his child.

* * *

 **There you are! Wasn't that cute? Look at Ben, attempting to father! x3 And _wow_ , this was the longest chapter in my story yet, nearly four thousand words! Dats quite long. In the next chapter, our story will change in a fairly apparent way. How so you're asking? Just wait for the next chapter to find out! Hopefully I can get it out faster than this one. Maybe I'll have it published in 2-6 days, but no promises. Thanks for reading, hope to see you on the next chapter! **

**I seriously need to get to bed now it's nearly 1:00 AM holy freaking crap LOL**


	6. Summary

**Hello, and welcome to the sixth chapter of Child of the Omnitrix! This chapter will be a bit different than previous ones. Basically, Forch isn't going to stay little forever, it's going to age throughout the story. However, writing an _entire life_ is a bit too much work for me. So instead, I'm doing a summary of what happened over a certain amount of time. This kind of chapter should probably occur one or two more times, depending on how old I want Forch to be by the end of the story. With that being said, enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **"Summary"**

From that night on out, Ben made Forch his responsibility. It wasn't easy parenting an alien baby, but he did a fairly good job considering how arrogant and naive he can sometimes behave.

Many various events, big and small, happened over the next eleven months. Battles were fought, and new challenges were overcame.

Despite Forch's presence around Ben, the little alien didn't change really any important future events that would occur within that time.

Ben still battled and defeated the Highbreed invasion. He also had to save the Earth from Vilgax, save the _entire universe_ from Diagon, and battle several other disastrous circumstances.

Forch hadn't learned how to phase through solid matter yet, making it much easier to contain it somewhere hidden from Ben's parents. So whenever Ben went to school, or had to go somewhere on Plumber business, (usually to stop a catastrophic disaster,) he'd just leave Forch in his room until he got back.

He might sometimes act like a total "dweeb," but even Ben knew that taking a baby on a dangerous Plumber mission wasn't exactly an intelligent thing to do.

Ben was able to get some help from Gwen, Julie, and Kevin on how to raise Forch. He hadn't ever looked after another being before besides his dog about five years ago, so he needed some good advice.

Forch obviously needed to be fed. Ben gave Forch various different metal objects to munch on, such as scrap pieces he'd get from Kevin's garage, and even the occasional utensil when he could sneak one past his parents.

Gwen also purchased a dog bed and a small blanket for Forch to sleep in. A cradle could've probably been perhaps more ideal, but it'd be too hard to conceal it from Ben's parents. If they walked in his room and saw it, they'd surely get suspicious.

Ben was even able to teach himself a couple things without any assistance. He learned all by himself that Necrofriggians shed their skin like insects in order to grow.. well, the _hard_ way. You can probably imagine how petrified he was when he saw an empty, lifeless shell of Forch laying on the floor for the first time.

Only maybe a week after Ben had Forch, his parents discovered the Omnitrix. They saw him turn into Swampfire and battle a Highbreed on the streets, and were immediately concerned and disappointed in him. They didn't understand the Omnitrix, and thought Ben was just needlessly risking his life.

Ben was grounded from leaving his room, using any form of communication or technology, and worst of all, he was prohibited from using the Omnitrix.

It took lots of convincing before Ben's parents finally understood that Ben had been using the alien technology not to disobey them, but to help and protect people from danger more catastrophic then they could imagine.

Once the two of them realized this, they not only lifted Ben's punishment, but were proud of the heroic deeds he had been committing. From then on out, they supported him and never gave him a problem again.

However, despite that his parents were now understanding of Ben's responsibility as a Plumber, they were still somewhat uneasy about the whole situation. They had only just _barely_ grasped the concept of their son constantly risking his life to save others.

Ben might often think a bit shallow, but he presumed that introducing Forch to his folks on the same day would be too much for them to handle. He decided that it'd be best to wait until at least tomorrow morning to bring it up.

As much as he hated to admit it, Ben was incredibly nervous about breaking the news of Forch to his parents. But he knew that he couldn't keep the little alien hidden forever, and even if he had decided not to tell them, it would only be a matter of time before they somehow discovered it and questioned him.

So that very next morning, Ben explained to them what had happened with Big Chill. How he laid eggs, and how he looked after Forch ever since then because couldn't care for itself.

When Ben first presented Forch to his parents, they were terrified. The fact that Ben was only fifteen and was already a father, and that his child was an _alien creature,_ overwhelmed them to say the least.

Fortunately, after spending some more time with Forch, they grew to feel more comfortable around the little alien.

Ben had always felt bad about leaving Forch home unattended. The naive Necrofriggian would always be crying in relief when Ben returned home, never understanding why its caretaker left it home for so long.

Now that Ben was no longer struggling to hide Forch from his family, he could have his parents babysit Forch whenever he was away, so the little hatchling would have some company.

Where our story resumes, Ben is currently sixteen and spends most of his days at a Plumber HQ in Bellwood, and doesn't hang around home as much as he used to.

However, since Ben still has to leave Forch with his parents while he's at school or on a Plumber mission, he'd always be home for at least a few hours so the poor kid wouldn't feel abandoned.

Although Ben quickly grew to love Forch more than just about anything else, he'd never show his affection evidently unless he was alone. Some of Ben's friends would often tease him for babying an alien, and it made him feel uncomfortable.

When Ben was out of earshot however, Forch was always the center of his attention.

Often times, Ben would be playing Sumo Slammers in his room or slurping smoothies with the tiny alien nestled in his lap. He would gladly let Forch nibble on his fingers or grip to his head, and would even let Forch sleep on him.

Ben was probably more tolerant of Forch than he was of just about anyone or anything else.

Forch could gnaw on one of Ben's limited edition Summo Slammer figures, and he'd only rip _some_ of his hair out. The two of them were truly inseparable, and enjoyed each others presence.

However, even if Ben was putting his best efforts and intentions to protect Forch, there was one danger Ben hadn't foreseen. Something that would later prove to be extremely serious in the future.

At one point, a particular enemy of Ben's had sneaked into Plumber Headquarters and stolen files on him. Neither Plumber Headquarters or Ben detected the enemy in action as he stole those files, so the villain easily succeeded in gaining valuable information.

These files contained most of Ben's history. The majority of the documented records in the file had happened _after_ Ben first obtained the Omnitrix. That of course would include the record of when Ben had laid eggs as Big Chill, and the day he had Forch.

When the villain discovered that his ultimate target, Ben Tennyson, was in fact a father, their mind was instantly filled ideas for an evil scheme. It was _exciting_ just how many different ways the little alien could be used for personal, villainous gains.

The knowledge Ben's enemy acquired would quickly make them a far more dangerous enemy than they originally were. Forch was now an important target to bait their ultimate prey...

* * *

 **This chapter was somewhat short, but the next one will probably be longer and more engrossing. Who's the villain that wants Forch?** **Some of you probably knew as soon as you read the words, "ultimate prey." From here on out, things should begin to get _very interesting, s_ o I hope you'll read my next chapter! Expect to see it hopefully within the span of a week, but I can't promise it.**


	7. Plans and Predators

**What's this? Another chapter? That's right, it's finally here! I hope everyone who celebrates had a great Halloween, Thanksgiving, Christmas, AND New Years, AND my birthday also passed on January 18th. I feel bad, I wish I could've gotten this out a couple months earlier.** **I had some personal things in my life, and I was also simply finding other enjoyable things to do besides writing. After working on this chapter on and off over the remaining months of 2017, it's finally here for you to read. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I give you warm blessings for 2018!**

 **Hello, and welcome to chapter seven of Child of the Omnitrix! Last time, I skipped ahead in time by about a year, explaining a summary of events (basically just Ben's experiences with Forch) that had occurred within that time. I also strongly hinted that a villain would soon be making its debut** **in my fan fiction. A fairly notable amount of people guessed that the villain was Khyber, an alien huntsman that made his first appearance in Omniverse. Read on to see if your predictions were true or false..**

* * *

 **Ben 10: Omniverse; After season two.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **"Plans and Predators"**

It was a pleasant, cool autumn afternoon. Ben Tennyson was at Mr. Smoothy with his partner, Rook Blonko. Both comfortably seated at an umbrella table, the two of them were having a break from patrolling Bellwood and halting villainous fiends.

Wearing his white and green hoodie, Ben was leaning so far back in his chair, that the front legs of the seat were off the ground. He loudly slurped a smoothie as he watched the clouds slowly drift across the clear, blue sky.

On the other end of the table, Rook sat across from Ben, looking over his shoulder to observe nearby pedestrians. Although Ben and Rook _were_ relaxing, Rook felt that it didn't hurt to keep a sharp eye out for any criminal activity just in case.

Ben felt small tugging on his hoodie from Forch attempting to climb up his chest. It began to peep at Ben as it reached to grab his nose, hoping to get his attention and for him to regarded its presence.

Ben held his smoothie over his head, concerned that the little alien was going to accidentally make him spill it. He was also beginning to loose his balance, the weight of Forch squirming around making it difficult to remain steady.

"Okay okay, I see you!" exclaimed Ben, scooping Forch from underneath with one hand, and placing it on the table. "Wow. I get kids are grabby, but this one is on another _level._ "

Forch didn't stop moving even after being removed from Ben's lap. It tried crawling off the side of the table to leap back onto him. He had to keep picking up and move the little Necrofriggian further away.

"Perhaps it is simply expressing its gratitude for you caring for it." commented Rook, gazing at Forch thoughtfully.

"I'd like to think that." agreed Ben, his chair now with all four legs on the ground as he continued to struggle keeping Forch still. "Do you think whenever Forch sits on my face in the morning that's a 'thanks' too? I swear, Forch is just a weird blue cat that chirps like a bird."

"Necrofriggians have few similar characteristics to felines." informed Rook, his hand on the table in hopes of getting Forch's attention.

Sure enough, Forch quickly noticed Rook's wiggling fingers on the other end of the table, and crawled over to his hand in curiosity, while Ben and Rook continued to conversate.

Ben gave an annoyed sigh. Rook took a lot of things far too literally, far too often, and it got old real fast.

"Ohh, of course, not _literally.._ " said Rook in realization, Forch playfully gnawing on his fingers. "My mistake."

Without a reply, Ben loudly slurped up the rest of his smoothie in a mere several seconds, then tossed it over to the closest garbage can without even looking. He had been at Mr. Smoothies so many times, that he had the whole place mapped out, including where all the disposal bins were located.

"Whatever, it's fine." sighed Ben, slouching in his chair. "What's not fine is that I need another smoothie. Wait here and keep an eye on Forch, OK?"

Ben got up and walked over to the cashier. The worker was inside a smoothie-shaped building, quite fitting for a place that sold exclusively flavored drinks.

Forch was currently rolled on its back underneath Rook's hand, playing and gnawing on his pinky as if it was a kitten with its ball of yarn. It noticed Ben walking away and strained its short, almost non-existent neck curiously to see where he was going. Forch wasn't afraid of being abandoned by its human parent, as it flipped back onto its belly, but was still baffled as to why he was walking away.

 _"Where is he going?"_ thought Forch to itself, lacking any language to ask the question aloud. _"Why is he leaving, and not feeding me? He should being feeding me, it's been a whole ten minutes!"_

After about a minute or so, Ben returned and plopped down in his chair again with his newly purchased smoothie. Slurping his artificially flavored beverage, Forch steadily crawled closer to Ben.

"Dude, you can't drink this." Ben told Forch jokingly, temporally pausing from his slurping. "If, well, that's what you would ask. I have no idea."

 _"Dude.."_ Forch thought to itself, as Ben resumed to peacefully slurp his drink. " _He keeps saying that. He says it all the time! I should try and say it and see what happens. I better yell so he hears me.."_

" **DUDE!** "

Ben was caught _completely_ off guard by the sudden noise. So much in fact, that he scrambled to maintain his balance, and not fall down from the shock. That attempt failed, and Ben slammed onto the ground along with his chair in a "thump." His smoothie spilled all over him and the ground. Ben's clothing would need some serious scrubbing later to get those stains out.

A snort escaped from Rook, as he attempted to cover his mouth with his hand to hide his smile. Ben falling off his chair was the funniest things Rook had gotten to witness in awhile.

"Duuuude?" cooed Forch, peering over the edge of the table to see what happened.

"DID FORCH JUST SAY, _'DUDE?'_ " asked Ben in shock, ignoring that his pink colored smoothie had just spilled all over him from the fall.

"I believe so!" said Rook leaning in a bit closer to Forch. "It is around this age that Necrofriggian children begin to speak. Once they learn their first word, they will usually starting learning other words quickly, often a couple every day."

"I knew _that,_ " replied Ben, holding his upper body off the ground with his arms. "Although I wasn't expecting Forch to _screech_ the word at me."

"Infant Necrofriggian often do not know how loud they can be." informed Rook. "They simply hear the word and repeat it the best they can; leading them to sometimes shout it unintentionally."

"Fair point." responded Ben. "But can you believe it? Forch just said _'dude.'_ DUDE."

"..Yes?" confirmed Rook in confusion, unsure of what was so surprising.

" _That.._ " said Ben, a hude grin spreading across his face as he stood up. "Is the most _amazing first word ever._ "

"Now that you mention it," said Rook, leaning his chin on one of his knuckles. "The fact that you say 'dude' repetitively enough to the point where an infant can pick up on it, _is_ quite astounding."

"Ha." said Ben sarcastically, now observing the smoothie all over his clothing. "You should become a comedian."

"I do not see myself taking a path like that in life." corrected Rook, folding his arms on the table. "I am quite satisfied with my position as a Plumber."

Ben groaned, slouching where he stood. He was absolutely sick of having to correct Rook, explaining what _was,_ and what _wasn't_ an Earth expression or joke.

"Dude!" said Forch again, fluttering its wings from excitement of successfully saying its first word. "Dude, dude!"

Forch attempted to leap onto Ben. However having small, fat legs aren't very effective for leaping, so it ended up being a derpy flop more than anything. Forch barely managed to grip onto Ben's hoodie and not fall flat on the concrete below.

Ben securely grabbed Forch and held it level with his face. Something passed through Ben's mind while gazing thoughtfully at Forch. He was so focused on the fact that Forch had now spoke, that he hadn't noticed Forch's voice was oddly similar to a little girl. Not just similar, practically identical.

"Hey Rook?" asked Ben, lowering Forch away from his face. "I've been doing research on Necrofriggians and all, what they eat, sleeping habits, blah blah blah... But what determinants how their voice sounds or whatever? I mean, since they don't really have genders?"

"I do not know." shurgged Rook, now standing beside his chair. "There are still a significant amount of information related to Necrofriggian offspring we do not know the answers to, because of their mostly solitary lifestyle."

"Duuuude." cooed Forch, folding its wings into a cloak.

"Well, then maybe I should just call Forch a 'she?'" wondered Ben. "Seriously, I'm not sure if I can call Forch an 'it' for its entire life. Its barely been one year, and I'm already getting pretty sick of it.. this...that _._. Ugh, you get the idea."

"It is not common for Necrofriggians to refer to each other by certain genders." commented Rook.

"But we're not Necrofriggians, are we?" corrected Ben, giving a grin.

"That is a fair point." admitted Rook with a small smile. "I suppose it would be a reasonable option."

"Well _she_ it is." decided Ben, holding Forch above his head. "It's sorta _Forch_ unate that Forch started talking today? Get it?"

Rook gave a sharp sigh. Ever since Ben first began looking after Forch, he made terrible puns about her fairly often _._ They were annoying, and sometimes they didn't even make any sense.

"Yes." replied Rook, looking unenthusiastic. "I very much, 'get it.'"

"I guess Rook doesn't like puns very much!" smiled Ben, looking up at Forch who was gazing down at him lovingly.

"Ben, this reminds me," said Rook, sounding concerned. "I hope you have already noticed, but Forch seems very dull in skin color."

"Okay.." replied Ben suspiciously, lowering Forch closer to himself. "What about it? That doesn't mean there's anything wrong with her if that's what you're thinking. She can be whoever she wants and I'll accept her.. or, I guess _look_ however she wants in this case."

"It's nothing like that, Ben.." facepalmed Rook. ""I am concerned that Forch may possibly have some kind of skin condition. I have never before seen a Necrofriggian of any age with such drab coloring. I am simply worried for her health. Do you not strive, as a parent, to help her live the best life she can? If we could perhaps contact the First Thinker-"

"What! NO!" snapped Ben, suddenly becoming highly protective of Forch, firmly holding her against his chest. "I haven't _told_ him about Forch yet, and if the first time I introduce her to Azmuth is to show how I've _messed up,_ he's totally gonna think I'm doing a horrible job! He's gonna take her away from me, or, or, he's gonna remove my Omnitrix!"

"Duuuude?" cooed Forch, uncertain why Ben was squeezing her.

"But it seems like you could need the assistance." noted Rook, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Constructive criticism might be what you need. I am quite impressed with the amount of time you have taken to research Necrofriggian lifestyles and behaviors, but I believe Azmuth could tell you more about the species than any other source you've looked at. He is considered one of the smartest beings alive for a reason."

"Okay, look. I see your point and all," agreed Ben, loosening his grasp on Forch. "But, I dunno, I don't wanna deal with some kind of never-ending lecture about how terrible I am."

"I do not believe that Azmuth would do that." replied Rook. "He would surely see how much effort you've put into raising Forch. If anything, I think he'd be pleased with you."

"You think?" asked Ben suspiciously, feeling unsure about the recommendation.

"I very much think." replied Rook re assuringly. "So should we get back to Plumber HQ to set up a meeting?"

Ben eyed Forch in thought, unsure if this would be a wise decision. He had indeed noted her possibly unhealthy, and unusual skin color. When she was born, her skin was a clear azure blue. But now, as Rook had pointed out, that blue was quite pale. The issue here that bothered Ben, was that he really didn't get along with Azmuth. He usually wanted to avoid talking to the grouchy old Galvan whenever he could. The two of them practically mixed as much as water and oil; exactly, they didn't.

"I know I'm gonna regret this.." sighed Ben. "But _fiiiiine,_ we can contact Azmuth, _I guess._ Before that, though, apparently some kind of new store opened in Undertown that sells this kind of special metal stuff that's designed for editable purposes or whatever. I sorta wanted to head down there and check it out. I'm running low on stuff to feed Forch, so the sooner the better."

"Very well." replied Rook with a pleasant smile. "We can head over there right now."

* * *

Before the three of them knew it, they had arrived at the newly opened store in Undertown. Rook parked the Proto-TRUK close by, and they stepped out.

Rather than the store being some form of building, it was actually a beverage stand. The wooden, rectangular, red colored sign had some kind of alien lettering written on it. It hung down off of a small piece of wood above the counter, where products were available for purchase in wooden crates.

Inside the several crates, were different kinds of foods. One of crates, as hoped, was filled to the brim with various pieces of "edible" metal.

"Kewl!" chirped Forch excitedly, recognizing the consumable substances almost immediately.

"Wow, _that_ _was_ fast." noted Ben, suprised that Forch had already learned a second word.

"I told you, they are quick learners." reminded Rook. "Cool is definitely something you also seem to say pretty often, along with 'dude.' I suspect-"

Suddenly, Rook abruptly stopped walking and froze his tracks. Rook looked as if he'd seen a ghost with the terrified emotion he was displaying on his face.

"Uh, Rook?" asked Ben in concern, eyeing Rook.

Without a word, Rook simply pointed ahead at the vender. Ben followed his finger, and saw probably the most terryifying surprise he had seen all day; Pakmar was running the stand.

"Fabulous." moaned Ben sarcastically.

"This should go well." said Rook sarcastically.

"Maybe Pakmar went blind, and we can mask our voices so he doesn't know it's us!" whispered Ben.

"That is highly wishful thinking." commented Rook in a whisper.

"Yeah, well," replied Ben, speaking a little louder. "I'm trying to think positive to make this easier, okay?"

As Ben and Rook continued to steadily approach the stand, it wasn't long before they quickly got Pakmar's attention. And you could probably expect his nearly immediate and _furious_ reaction. With a deep inhale, he let out one of the loudest shouts he could pull off;

 **"BEN TENNYSONNNN!"** shrieked Pakmar, clenching his tiny fists as they with rage. **"** PAKMAR KNOWS YOU'RE UP TO NO GOOD! **GO AWAY!"**

Rook covered his ears, and Ben flinched from the ear-bleeding cry. Forch was caught totally off guard, and began shivering and crying in fear, trying to bury her face into Ben to hide. She didn't understand the screaming, and Ben had to admit that he was shocked too. Pakmar being angry was nothing new in the slightest, but today it was like the stubby green alien was possessed by an _entrepreneur_ _demon overlord._

Forch's crying didn't sound like a human. Her form of weeping was more distressed chirping, that sort of mimicked the sound of crying. It was no matter though, it still made the heart ache of most who heard it, including Ben.

"Shh, shh! It's okay, he's just grumpy!" assured Ben, holding her head against his chest in an attempt to calm her. "Like really, _REALLY_ grumpy."

Forch stopped weeping, but was still cautious. She didn't know the next time Pakmar would boom out another howling yell, as she eyed Pakmar nervously.

Ben and Rook quickly rushed up to Pakmar in the hopes of getting what they needed as soon as possible. Sneaking their way over obviously wasn't going to work anymore.

"Mr. Pakmar," said Rook calmly, trying a polite approach. "If you'll let us explain why we're h-"

 **"NO!"** boomed Pakmar angrily, slamming his hands on the counter he stood behind.

Ben was, for the most part, used to Pakmar's endless shouting. But Forch certainly wasn't, and was getting more antsy by the moment. She flinched from the sound of the booming "NO" and tried to hide herself by burrowing into Ben's hoodie.

"Pakmar will _NOT_ listen!" said Pakmar angrily, refusing the explanation from Rook. "Whenever Ben Tennyson visits one of Pakmar's shops, he destroys it!"

"Hey!" barked Ben angrily, slamming both of his hands onto the counter, Forch gripping to his clothing. "Usually I can take your ridiculous anger fits. You don't like me, I get it. But I have my weird... alien.. kid-thing with me today, and she doesn't seem to wanna be here any more than I do, so if you could, I dunno, _CLAM UP_ and _LISTEN_ that'd be appreciated!"

"Wait.." said Pakmar, seeming baffled. " _Kid?_ As in, Ben Tennyson's offspring?"

"..Yeeeeaah?" confirmed Ben, removing his arms from the stand and taking a step or so backwards.

"So you're telling Pakmar," asked Pakmar again. "Is that alien child has Ben Tennyson genetics? Meaning they is almost _another Ben Tennsyon?_ "

"That sounds right." answered Ben, quite confused and somewhat concerned about the unusual question.

Pakmar went dead silent as he stared off into space. After a several moments, Pakmar carefully stepped down from the stool he used to reach the counter, and walked out of his stand, much to the confusion of Ben and Rook as they exchanged worried looks. Pakmar then slowly got on the floor, and curled into a ball.

"Pakmar?" asked Rook, concerned for the little alien's unusual behavior. "Are you feeling alright?"

Pakmar said nothing, and remained motionless on the floor. It was as if he had just heard that his wife and four hundred ninety seven children had all died, and didn't know what kind of reaction to reply with.

Ben and Rook stood there in silence, exchanging distrubed looks. Neither of them knew what to say to Pakmar, his reaction was making the situation really weird.

"So, uh.." said Ben, breaking the silence, Forch still awkwardly gripping to his hoodie. "I wanna buy some of this metal stuff."

Ben pointed down at the crate containing the metal. Pakmar still didn't respond.

He was feeling incredibly uncomfortable about the situation he was in, and wanted to get out as soon as possible. Ben reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet, and quickly shuffled through it until he found a couple tadens. He walked over to Pakmar, and keeled beside him.

"I'll.. just.." said Ben, carefully balancing several tadens on Pakmar's head. "There. I'll, uh, I'll go now."

Ben got up and quickly snatched an armful of metal pieces, and hurried frantically back to the Proto-TRUK. With one last disturbed glance at Pakmar, Rook ran after Ben. Once Ben had gotten to the Proto-TRUK, he swung the door open and leaped inside, Rook following close behind.

"I honor your quick thinking." said Rook, seated behind the steering wheel as he clipped the seat belt.

"Thanks." sighed Ben with relief, dropping the small pile of metal onto the floor. "That's enough Pakmar for one today."

"Agreed." replied Rook, starting up the engine.

"Dude!" chirped Forch happily, sitting comfortably on Ben's lap with her wings spread out.

"Glad you're feeling better." said Ben, gazing down at Forch. "Pakmar is pretty terrifying.."

Rook glanced over at Ben, smiling pleasantly.

"C'mon, who _ISN'T_ afraid of Pakmar? I'm afraid of him for good reasons!" snapped Ben, attempting to protect his dignity. "It's not like I'm afraid of anything else."

"I didn't speak a word." giggled Rook, beginning to steadily drive the Proto-TRUK forward. "But you are afraid of clowns and peacocks though, correct?"

"No I'm not!" lied Ben. "I'm not afraid of anythi-"

"Shall we head back to Plumber HQ to set up a meeting with the First Thinker?" suggested Rook, discontinuing whatever protest Ben was about to make.

"Yeah, whatever." sighed Ben, slumping in the car seat. "But I'm _soooo_ not looking forward to this."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unspecified location, there was a large ship settled onto the ground. It seemed to be landed in a forest somewhere, to keep it hidden from prying eyes.

The unnamed vessel was a bronze color, with the occasional green areas scattered across its surface. It was unknown whether the ship was originally bronze, or if its small green patches were all that remained of the original color before rusting over. The ship had huge, red windows that almost looked like compound insect eyes. To match along with the bug-like eyes, the shape of the spaceship almost resembled a mosquito head. It also had two long, sharp mandible structures at its tip, complete with three, dull yellow spiked ridges running along it, one ridge atop it and another on each side of the ship.

Despite that the huge ship could possibly manage to carry many passengers, there was only one solitary being who lived inside of it, along with his alien pet. This was _Khyber the huntsman._

In an alternate dimension, this ship would've been demolished in a fight with Ben Tennyson not long ago. But because of Ben's daughter, Khyber altered his plans, thus changing certain events. One of those being the destruction of Khyber's ship. Here, that never happened.

Khyber was a Zaroffian, hailing from the now unihabitable planet Sangerosia. Khyber's main "talent" was to hunt down various alien creatures for profit and personal gain.

He considered himself the best hunter in the galaxy, for his cunning skill and intelligence. If anyone else said otherwise, he'd take it as a challenge and do anything he could to prove them wrong. And it seemed to work, because his enemies weren't highly numbered.

Oftentimes, Khyber would make trophies of his kills, and display them in his ship to boast. He had collected various souvenirs over the years; skeletons, skins, weapons, armor, the list goes on. Every item he had taken from his defeated opponent himself.

No doubt Khyber was a successful huntsman. But although he was skilled at what he did, there was one target, one prey, he had been so far unsuccessful in capturing. Benjamin Kirby Tennyson.

He considered the Omnitrix-wielding teen to be his "ultimate prey." He was so engrossed in seizing Ben, that he had spent _five dedicated years_ gathering info on the Earthling hero so he could figure out the best way to capture him.

Khyber wanted to _assassinate_ Ben so he could display him, along with his Omnitrix, as another trophy in his vessel. The Omnitrix and the human who wielded it on display would be a highlight in his collection of "souvenirs," giving him a great status symbol. Few would ever speak lowly of a Zaroffian who accomplished something as astounding as that!

For awhile, capturing Ben was Khyber's one and only focus. He had even teamed up with a certain Cerebrocrustation named Dr. Psychobos, and a Galvanic Mechamorph named Malware to help create a device called the Nemetrix, which would assist in achieving the similar goal they shared: to get rid of Ben Tennyson for some sort of evil gain.

Khyber felt so close to finally accomplishing his goal after so much time, patience, and preparation. But recently, just when he thought everything would all come together, he discovered something that he hadn't predicted.

After sneaking into Plumber HQ and copying all files of Ben Tennyson from the database onto a memory chip, he headed back to his vessel and he got right to work, scavenging through every last file. It was then that he stumbled across the information on Forch.

He was both delighted, yet furious. On one side, he had another prey worth hunting. If he succeed, Khyber would have a _second_ one-of-a-kind trophy. On the other end, after _five long years,_ his work was still not done! He knew that patience and planning was always the best way to hunt any creature, but he was starting to become antsy and wanted to finish the job already.

Khyber would have to spend at least another year planing for a way to capture Forch. There was much he had to consider. Should he strike while Forch is still young, or wait until the child has matured? Necrofriggians can phase through almost any kind of matter, so how would Khyber contain Forch within his vessel? And then, of course, he still wanted to take Ben down too, so how was he going to accomplish both tasks? There was quite a lot for Khyber to reconsider and adjust in his plan if he were to ever successfully reach both of his goals.

At this current moment, months after he first discovered the existence Ben's alien child, his mind was still buzzing with the thought of it. All spare time was spent planning until it was time to make his move.

Stars glittered in the night sky above his ship nestled into the ground. It was a pleasant, cool night. Ben and Forch would've been home in bed by this time.

Khyber wasn't sleeping though, he was quite awake. He was seated in some kind of red chair, his female Anubian Baskurr laying beside him.

The purple, alien canine had a single strip of jagged, blue hair running along her neck down to her jagged blue tail. Khyber was oddly unaware that his "old friend" was female, referring to his hunting companion as a boy.

Khyber sat quietly, hunched over as he scraped a jagged dagger across a gray, brick-shaped object. Each time he ran the dagger across it, sparks would fly off it in multiple directions from the friction. It briefly lit the dim room around him each time it flickered, revealing the various trophies around him.

Doing this action was not only to sharpen his dagger, but it also helped him think and concentrate.

He continued to do this for maybe ten minutes, seeming more impatient as each minute passed. It was as if he was expecting something to happen.

"Our new scheme..." spoke Khyber, continuing to sharpen his dagger. "Soon, we can finally begin, old friend."

Khyber briefly paused, and looked down to his hunting pet on the floor. She seemed quite relaxed, almost drowsy. However she quickly noticed that Khyber was gazing at her, and lifted her head to show she was paying attention.

"I only wonder if we'll ever get our delivery..." continued Khyber, tilting his head slightly. "I don't believe our dear ally Volcanus will appreciate their contributions to this purchase going to waste."

She gave a small grunt in reply, and settled her head on the floor once again. She was quite tired that night, and wanted to try and get some sleep. She hoped master wouldn't mind that.

Suddenly, just as the alien mutt was closing her eyes for a nap, a light beamed down from behind them. It wasn't eye blinding, but it was bright enough that the Anubian Baskurr quickly got on her feet, turning to see where the flash was coming from. From what she could grasp, the light was somehow coming down from the ceiling. But how?

Khyber quickly swung his head around, knowing exactly what the mysterious flash was and where it came from. Rising from his seat, he walked over to the source of the light.

When the flash disappeared, there was a shiny, metallic box in its place. It had been teleported inside from an another spaceship somewhere nearby.

The package was large, almost reaching Khyber's knees in height and being as long as he was tall. It was made out of a highly sturdy material and was silver in color. There was a single, thin crevice going down the top. That was how the box could be opened, but it wouldn't simply open with minimal effort; this special box had a security scanner built into it. Whatever was inside was clearly of enough importance that it couldn't be delivered in a humble shipment container.

Khyber's hunting dog was baffled, clueless of what this unknown object was. She ran over to investigate the unknown object, scratching at it with her front left paw, with no avail of educating herself as to what it was.

"At last!" gasped Khyber, kneeling down to the odd container.

Khyber placed his armored hand atop the middle of the crevice. The built-in scanner scanned over the underside of Khyber's hand, and gave a small "beep" when it was finished, letting Khyber know that he could remove his hand.

Moments after, two large flaps automatically opened, revealing the contents within the box. Inside was a foam like substance that filled the entire box, with indents carved into it in order to securely hold the contents packaged within.

"We have what we need." smiled Khyber, reaching in to grab one of the items. "It was _expensive,_ but no matter."

Khyber gazed down at the freshly unboxed product in his hands. The six inch object was a sturdy, golden colored choker. It was tall enough that it could completely encase the average human neck. But this wasn't for stylish fashion; its main use was for restraining a prisoner. There was a single little loop on the collar, where one could attach a chain or such.

There were also other prisoner-restraining tools within the box. There was some golden colored chains, a pair of handcuffs, and a couple other things.

"With these custom made restraints," said Khyber, closely inspecting it for any faults. "We can keep our prisoner from simply walking away. It's quite fortunate that the Weapon Masters have a grudge against Ben Tennyson, otherwise they would've never given us even this minor discount on their services.."

Zed gave a small grunt in agreement. She couldn't understand Khyber word-to-word, but she was able to grasp that he was about to hunt down something or someone soon. And that was good news for her, because that meant she was about to become useful.

"We can only move forward..." said Khyber, looking down at his hunting pooch. "No turning back. Our time to strike nears ever so closer..."

* * *

 **Khyber has something up his sleeve, and it seems to have Ben Tennyson's name all over it. But what exactly is he up to? Only time (and reading my fan fiction) will tell!**

 **I'd like to note that I will probably be going back and editing some of my previous chapters to better improve them. I won't be changing anything drastic enough to change the plot, but I will attempt to make the quality of the story better.**

 **So until next time! Hopefully this uncharacteristically long chapter makes up for my absence. I hope to have the following chapter out within four months, but we'll see what happens.**


	8. The Fate of This Story?

**I'm sorry, but this isn't the next chapter of Child of the Omnitrix.**

Hello everyone! It's been an awfully long time since the last chapter of this story, and this update is horribly overdue, so my apologies. Is _Child of the Omnitrix_ canceled? Well, it might be. I haven't had the motivation to work on this story for many months. There's honestly no "point," I feel the majority of the events so far are just a bunch of stuff happening. Even when I first began writing, I didn't have plans for an ending! If I ever want to finish this piece, every chapter will be heavily revised and edited, and I must make sure I have a clearer direction of where to take the plot and how to have it conclude properly. I've made a significant improvement in my writing since this story's publishing, and for the most part, I believe I will be inhabiting Wattapad more than FanFiction from here on out. So it's possible, that if _Child of the Omnitrix_ once again sees the light of day, it will move to Wattapad.

In general, what I believe I am trying to express is that the future of this story is uncertain. I still think this idea has plenty of potentials, so perhaps one day, I'll come back to it. In the meantime, I won't be deleting this current version of Child of the Omnitrix. Please continue to enjoy my subpar writing and occasional grammatical errors if you'd like, haha.

And of course, if you'd like to keep your eyes peeled for my stories on Wattapad, the username is Girly Glorious. My first upload will likely be a fan fiction of different cartoon show, Unikitty!, which yes, I have written about on this website before. That'll be all! Thanks for reading!


End file.
